


Free of Charge

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN AU Bingo Fills [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Sex Worker Sam Winchester, Smut, Top Sam, Veterinarian Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Cas has a crush on his roommate and longtime friend, professional top Sam Winchester.Square Filled: Veterinarian!CastielFill for this prompt: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216220





	Free of Charge

“Lucy, I’m ho-ome!”

Cas chuckles, tipping his head back over the arm of the couch so he has an upside down view of his roommate kicking off his boots by the front door. Tonight must have been a pleasant night because Sam is smiling.

“Good night?” Cas asks, even though he knows the answer.

“Awesome night. My bank account is happy, my dick is happy.” Sam bends in front of the fridge, giving Cas a nice view of his jean-covered ass before he straightens up with a container of leftover lasagna from Cas’s dinner. “It was a good night.”

Cas smiles, sitting up and turning around so he can look at Sam properly. The younger man is dressed in dark jeans, a white t-shirt that stretches tight across his chest, and a black leather jacket. The ensemble stands in sharp contrast to the socks Dean gave him for Christmas last year- they’re pink, with Martin the Martian on top and Cas honestly can’t believe Sam kept them, let alone wears them.

“How was your day?” Sam asks. He always leaves before Cas gets home and is usually in bed still when Cas gets up in the mornings, so they don’t cross paths unless Cas stays up like this. He always stays up.

“It was a day,” Cas replies, watching Sam shovel food in his mouth with the desperation of a man who has what could probably be considered marathon sex every night for work.

“Any cute puppies?” Sam’s eyes are big and hopeful, and Cas can’t resist.

“Yes, there were cute puppies and yes I have pictures, but” he adds when Sam starts toward him, still eating, “you need to finish your food first. I don’t want lasagna on the couch.”

Sam gives him a bitch face but stays in the kitchen. “I’m not that messy.”

“You are most definitely that messy. The dishwasher is dirty, so if you leave those in the sink I’ll use up all the hot water in the morning.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Sam gasps, already rinsing his dishes.

“Try me.”

Sam sticks his tongue out, a gesture Cas is more than happy to return, but puts his dishes in the dishwasher before joining Cas on the couch. He practically molds himself to Cas’s side, warm and solid as he rests his chin on Cas’s shoulder to see the pictures of puppies Cas pulls up on his phone. Cas hopes Sam can’t feel his heart pounding.

“They’re so cute!” Sam is gushing, grabby hands reaching for Cas’s phone like he can pull the puppies from the screen. “Cas, why do we have to live in an apartment that doesn’t allow pets?”

“Because it’s the only one we could afford,” Cas reminds him with a sigh.

Sam is pouting and Cas wants to kiss that perfect mouth, but he refrains from it. Instead, he shows Sam more pictures he took of dogs and various other cute animals, just to see him smile and coo over them.

* * *

They end up piled together on the couch watching Food Network, both too tired to pay attention and also too tired to get up and go to bed.

“Should I up my rate?” Sam asks during a commercial break, head lolling on Cas’s bicep.

“Do you think you need to?” Cas replies, not sure where this came from.

“Well, if I brought in more money, we could afford to live somewhere nicer.” Sam gestures vaguely at the small apartment surrounding them.

“I don’t mind living here,” Cas informs him. “If you want to up your rate and feel like it’s the best thing for you, then do so. You’re well-established enough that you could get away with it and lose minimal customers, right?”

Sam shrugs. “Probably. I’m definitely far from the most affordable top around and my clients are mostly high-enders. It wouldn’t hurt them much, right?”

“Right.” Cas pats Sam’s head. “Sleep on it, okay? And maybe discuss it with Charlie.”

“Good idea,” Sam agrees.

They settle into silence again and Cas resists the urge to pull Sam closer, to nuzzle into soft hair. Sam doesn’t belong to him like that and besides, why would Sam want him? Cas is just a vet tech who barely makes enough to cover his half of the rent and groceries. Sam is a top well known in the local sex industry for his skills and sought after by countless powerful people. He could have anyone in the world. There’s no way he would settle for Cas.

* * *

Sunday is the only day both roommates have off. They usually spend the morning doing chores that get ignored during the week and the afternoon lazing around the apartment.

“I want to do something special for you,” Sam says over lunch.

“What for?” Cas inquires, poking at his leftover pasta.

“Do I need a reason?”

Sam’s foot bumps against Cas’s under the table. When it happens again, Cas realizes it’s on purpose. He looks up to find Sam watching him with a strange expression.

“Sam?” he asks.

Sam draws a deep breath before he blurts out, “Cas, can I take you on a date?”


End file.
